A non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM) is a computer memory module that can be integrated into the main memory of a computing platform. The NVDIMM, or the NVDIMM and host server, provide data retention when electrical power is removed due to an unexpected power loss, system crash, or a normal system shutdown. The NVDIMM, for example, may include universal or persistent memory to maintain data in the event of the power loss or fatal events.